marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Banner
| ff = | ih = all | voice = Neal McDonough Ron Perlman | other = Hulk (Simulation) Hulk (Robot) }} Robert Bruce Banner is a brilliant scientist and the expert in the field of gamma radiation. His experiments led him to the creation of his superhero alter-ego Hulk. Biography Bruce was working along with Stark Enterprises when he created the Gamma Bomb. When he saw Rick Jones in the testing area, Bruce saved his life but got caught in the gamma blast. This incident created the Hulk, who he would transform into whenever he got angry. Hulk is a separate personality and the two grew to hate each other. After this incident, Bruce and Rick became friends and Rick helped Bruce whenever he could. While searching for a cure Bruce fell in love with Betty Ross while fighting her father General Thaddeus Ross, Major Glenn Talbot, Agent Gabriel Jones, Leader, Gargoyle, and even Mandarin. Personality Bruce is very intelligent, brilliant and bright person who has huge knowledge about science. While he is mostly very serious, he can be sometimes ironic and cheerful. He loves Betty Ross very much and is willing to marry her, but he is often forced to stay away from her since he deeply cares about her safety. He also loves his cousin, Jennifer, whom he treats as if she was his sister. He always tries to maintain good relationships with his friends, like Rick Jones and Walter Langkowski. Even though he strongly hates his alter ego, Hulk, it is later revealed that he actually understands him and feels sorry for him. Initially he desperately tries to cure himself of becoming the Hulk but gradually gets used to it. Eventually he gives up on trying to cure himself. Background Bruce was voiced by Ron Perlman on and and Neal McDonough on . In the second season his hairstyle and clothes were redesigned. In the Comics Bruce was in charge of a Gamma Bomb that, when it exploded, made him into Hulk. It was changed into a gamma reactor for the series presumably because the Cold War was over and there was no reason for a new model bomb. Bruce initially transformed into an intelligent Grey Hulk, and could only do so at night. It was printing issues that forced the comics to make him green and with it his brutish personality. Hulk is a founding member of the Avengers along with Iron Man, Wasp, Ant-Man, and Thor. Hulk is also a founding member of the Defenders. On , he is stated to be the only known member. Bruce once managed to merge his mind with Hulk's body forming a version dubbed Professor Hulk. When Grey Hulk reemerged, he was able to take over all the time. He became a mob enforcer in Las Vegas using the name Mr. Fixit. At some point during this time, Mr. Fixit became associated with Wolverine using the alias Patch. Eventually Bruce began to emerge. They started leaving messages to each other until Green Hulk returned. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-534834) at Marvel Database *Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes Category:Doctors Category:Stark Enterprises Category:Avengers Category:Defenders Category:Fantastic Four Heroes Category:Iron Man Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:The Incredible Hulk Heroes